Forest Danger
by GoneGuy
Summary: Zack and Cody hardly have anything to do over the summer. But that changes when Maddie has been mysteriously not answering phonecalls since she left for the woods. When Zack and Cody search for her, they find out it is more dangerous than they expected.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I am back to fan fiction

Hey, I am back to fan fiction. I guessed that I couldn't survive the rest of the summer without writing.

BTW, I will start school soon so don't expect me to update like in a day or two. It would be mostly like a week or two at the very most. Just know that I am still in fan fiction.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 1

Good byes

"Bye London," Maddie said as she extended an arm for her friend to hug her.

"Where are you going?" London asked as she raised her eyesight from the cell phone in her hands.

Before hugging Maddie, London, as always, looked at her outfit, in search for something to criticize, but since she was not it the mood, she merely observed the clothes.

It was simple, but it was satisfying. Maddie wore a light brown sweater jacket with fluffy feathers at the end of the sleeves. Under the sweater, she wore a plain black shirt. She also wore plain, blue skinny jeans and brown boots. Her hair was combed into a medium-sized, curly pony tail. A black pair of glasses covered her eyes and part of her cheeks.

London, on the other hand, was wearing a very elegant, black strap-less dress. It was decorated with glossy sparkles scattered all over the dress. Her hair was adorned with a series of small, genuine jewels along the edge of the bun of hair. She wore silver high heels with golden clips and diamond jewelry. Other than the bun on her hair, the bottom part of London's hair was down and reached gorgeously down to her shoulders.

"This camp in the woods. One of the nuns at our school asked me if I would be the counselor of one of the cabins," Maddie explained.

She adjusted her backpack over her shoulder to her comfort and watched as London was distracted by the chandelier on the ceiling of the beautiful Tipton Hotel lobby.

The chandelier consisted of complete glass except the eight tips of it that protruded from the main device like an octopus, which contained handles for them to hold candles for a bell boy to light at night. During the day, the lamps on the sides of the lobby shot out light for the glass part of the chandelier to sparkle brightness in every direction.

"Shiny!" London squealed as she pointed to the crystal chandelier.

"London!" Maddie screamed as she flicked her hand in front of London's eyes.

London looked down at her and pouted.

"It was shiny!" She wined and stomped the floor like a child.

"London, you really need help," Maddie sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"I got help, but you were too busy on that life guard to even worry about it!" London protested and Maddie blushed, remembering those days around four years before.

"You have no remedy," She sighed and giggled.

Then, a bell rang and the elevator doors slid open. Zack and Cody walked out, both wearing exactly the same outfit; plain red shirts, dark blue jeans and brown converse.

They ran to the center of the lobby, avoiding the guests, to where the room was decorated with sofas and a small, wooden table sat for the guests to relax and enjoy a good book or magazine.

"Hey sweet thang!" Zack screamed as he courteously took the backpack Maddie was carrying.

"Thanks," Maddie thanked and massaged her shoulder.

"Hey London," Cody said as he raised his hand.

"Hey guys. What's up with the identical outfits?" Maddie inquired as she stretched the arm she used to carry the heavy backpack.

"We wanna know if anybody would get confused on who is who," Cody pointed out and grinned.

"Why?" Maddie asked.

"It's because we noticed that nobody every confused us, only when it is the first time they see us," Cody explained.

Maddie laughed.

"Thanks for the answer, _Cody_," Maddie said and looked to London.

"She doesn't fall for it, Zack," Cody pouted.

"I can see that," Zack said and smacked Cody on the head.

"So I guess I am leaving. Bye London," She said but then grimaced at what she saw.

"Clones! The attack of the clones! Run!" London screamed as she ran to the elevator with her arms waving like crazy by of her hair.

When London was out of view, the twins and Maddie roared with laughter.

"Where are you going?" Cody said as he wiped a tear of laughter from his eye.

"I am going to camp. Something one of the nuns in my school asked me to do. I really did not have anything interesting to do this summer at home or here at the Tipton, so I agreed to do it. Just to entertain myself throughout the summer," Maddie said as she heard a honk from outside the Tipton.

"I guess that's my taxi. Bye guys," Maddie sighed as the twins took turns hugging her good bye.

"Bye, Maddie," the twins said together.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Zack, lend me your cell phone please. Thanks. This is my number. You can call me any time if you need anything or if you just want to say hi. Just to keep in touch," Maddie explained as she returned the cell phone to Zack after typing her cell phone number and typing it again in Cody's.

The twins nodded and waived good bye as they escorted Maddie to the exit of the Tipton as Norman opened the door to them.

The day was marvelous. The sun was shining at a fair temperature, not to hot but not too cool either. There was a slight breeze that pulled on the grass, the flowers and leaves on the trees and the ones that fell to the ground. The Boston traffic, which was usually congested, was that day slight and the people seemed relaxed and more able to enjoy the day and their surroundings.

"Good bye Mr. Moseby!" Maddie screamed as she waived over her head.

"Good bye Madeline. Enjoy yourself!" Mr. Moseby waved and returned to his work.

Maddie climbed the taxi and Zack handed her the backpack.

The twins both waved good bye to Maddie as the taxi drove her out of Boston.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Well, that's chapter one of Forest Danger. Again, this was the story that won in my poll. I will post the other stories but once I finish this story. So, tell me what you thought about the first chapter. In my idea (and my cousin's) I think this chapter is short, but only you may be the judges to that.


	2. Chapter 2

I know it has been too long since I last updated but a lot of stuff happened. First, my laptop crashed and remained like that for around three months, which is I think, half of the time I was gone. When it got finally fixed, I needed word to do this and I couldn't find the disk to install it so I had to buy another one. Bummer, when my parents found out , it was hell. Then some weeks later, I went to Disneyland for about a week and then school started. I was placed in all AP classes so that means a lot of homework. Luckily for me, tomorrow its Thanksgiving day and I only get 2 days of school and I can finally focus on my writing. Well, here is chapter 2.

Ps. You might have noticed I changed my Pen Name too. I am not a big Jonas Brothers fan after Camp Rock. It got repeated too much and as a result, I got sick of it. But I changed it to WritersBlockIssueGuy because, yeah, I have been suffering of writers block for a pretty long time. Though my writing instructor has advised me to keep on writing, even though I don't know where my writing is heading, it will help.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2

A Call

"Humph! I'm so bored!"

Cody turned to Zack, who was lazily lying on his bed with his legs shot upward, pressed against the wall. His attention was not even disturbed with his words. He was too busy fumbling with his cell phone, probably expecting Maddie to call any second.

Cody laughed at the thought.

"She's not going to call you," Cody explained as he swung my feet to the side of the bed.

That was when Zack turned to him, a little frown covering his forehead and hiding his eyes.

"Yes she will. She loves me," Zack protested as he dropped his legs from the wall.

"No she's not."

"Yes, she will."

"No, she's not!"

"Yes, she will!"

And then, as if it had been staged, the phone rang.

Zack turned to Cody and smiled slyly.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Cody asked, with a tone of deception and surprise in his voice.

"I was about to." Zack said and snatched the phone from his dresser top.

He flipped the phone open and said, "Hello?"

"_WOULD YOU SHUT IT UP YOU TWO?! I CAN HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE LOBBY!!"_

Moseby.

"Sorry, Mr. Moseby," the twins chorused.

The usual excuse.

"_I hope you meant it this time."_

The line went dead.

Zack closed the phone and he returned to his position, his feet plastered against the wall.

Cody then sighed and exited the room, only to return a few seconds later with the suite phone on his hand.

"You want pizza?"

Zack turned to him and nodded once and returned to stare at his feet which were inches from touching the room's ceiling.

Cody dialed the number and ordered two personal pepperoni pizzas. He then kicked off his shoes and threw himself on his bed across from Zack's.

"This summer sucks," Zack finally accepted and kicked the ceiling.

"Are you serious?" Cody agreed sarcastically.

Zack turned to Cody with a confused expression.

"I thought you were bored too," Zack remarked, obviously not grasping the meaning of sarcasm.

"Forget it, Zack," Cody said, figuring there was no point in trying.

"But -" He began.

"I said forget it!" Cody bellowed.

Zack pouted and headed for a glass of water. When he returned, he handed one of the two glasses in his hand to Cody who gulped it down and then placed it on the counter beside his bed.

Then the silence returned and with that, more boredom.

When thirty minutes passed, the twins could swear that their heads would burst with boredom. They regretted having rejected the opportunity to travel with their mother around the world, staying at hotels that were ten times more luxurious than the Tipton without a stupid heiress, a bald and angry manager and incompetent employees.

There was an abrupt knock at the door and at the same time, Zack's cell phone rung.

"I'll get the door and you'll get the phone," Cody said and exited the room.

Meanwhile, Zack picked up the phone and pressed his ear against it, feeling the slight coldness of it against his flesh.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"_Zack?"_

It was Maddie.

"Yeah. Gosh, I was beginning to get worried, you hadn't called."

"_Hahahaha. Don't worry, Zack. I'm al right. I just called to tell you I'm here and to check on you guys. How is everything out there?"_

"Oh, it's fine. Pretty damn boring though. How is stuff back there in the woods?"

"_Great! I guess. Well, the girls that are here are not exactly angels, you know. I also miss some technology. But I guess it is a good break from all that city pressure."_

"Great!"

There was silence for a moment from both ends of the line.

"_Hey Zack, someone is causing trouble out there in the back, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back."_

Zack merely grunted a response and remained with his current position.

That was when he heard some mysterious sounds coming from the background on the other side of the line.

"_Aaaaaah! No! Let me go! Girls! Run!" click. "What do you want to do with me?!"_

"_Oh, Shut up already!" plik. _

The line went dead.

"Hey, Zack, there was a mistake and we got Hawaiian and Pepperoni. Which one do you want?" Cody asked as he walked into the room.

Zack did not respond.

"Zack?"

In a matter of seconds, Zack had fainted and was merely a lump on the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yes, I know this is not the best of my work, but I had only a few hours to write and when you have to share the computer with your little brother, stuff get annoying. But here is a brand new chapter for all of my readers. Gosh I missed writing. I will try to keep it more constant.


End file.
